


What a fake can do

by texiut



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Mjolnir - Freeform, Pranks and Practical Jokes, This Is STUPID, This is Bad, mew-mew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texiut/pseuds/texiut
Summary: Darcy always wanted to have a Mew-mew just for herself.





	What a fake can do

The day, Darcy saw theHacksmiths video of making a replica of Thor's hammer on YouTube the idea was born. Grinning to herself, she opened her email account and started typing. 

Two weeks later, she was called to the reception desk to pick up a package. The ride down she couldn't resist smiling and humming in joy. 

"Miss Lewis, it seems you are quite excited with no apparent reason. Can I ask what you have planned?" JARVIS's voice sounded from above her.

"Oh nothing harmful. But could you do me a favor and record the teams reaction later on?" 

"Certainly, Miss Lewis." And if it was possible, the AI sounded intrigued.

Getting her package from the front desk, she hurried back to her desk and ripped the cardboard box apart. Inside was a perfect replica of Mew-mew, just waiting for her to pick up. Softly her fingers stroked over the leather bindings, and carefully she pulled it out. While still heavy, the replica was still easy for her to lift and she gleefully laughed.

Throwing the cardboard pieces away, she picked Mew-mew 2.0 up and made her way up to the Avengers floor.

The elevator opened and hurrying to the living room area, Darcy could hear the voices of Thor, Steve and Tony argue about something. Stealthily she spied around the corner and couldn't see the real Mjolnir anywhere.

Jumping into the open area with a (what she would call) mighty cry she yelled.

"Beware the power of the mighty Darcy!" Dancing a little on the spot she grinned to herself.

TheHacksmiths loved the pictures she send them of the reactions she got.

**Author's Note:**

> TheHacksmiths is an awesome channel, if you don't know them, check them out! 
> 
> And gowwd this is horrible and I will probably edit it sometime but I can't today and it's today's prompt sooo...
> 
> May writing prompt:  
> Crafty


End file.
